Take to Flight
by Musica
Summary: For those who read this story, an explanation is in order: I began this story several years ago, and then my comp died. I since forgot where I was going. I don't think I'll ever finish it since there were a lot of problems in the plot. My apologies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything is Tolkien's except the Drakes and the Drake Riders. Some of the Elves are mine, but their names are not The language is a real language, and has been added by the help of my best friend. It will be incorporated more often, but for now, it is only in the names. Author's Note: Not a Mary-Sue! I simply couldn't think of a better name. Suggestions are welcome for other fics. Also, I have attempted Tolkien's writing style, so correct me if need be. This story takes place after the second war of the Ring of power, but before the Elves set sail for Valinor.

Lord of the Rings: Take to Flight

Chapter 1

The wind blew threw their hair, and flowed beneath their wings. The leader, riding upon the Queen Drake, pointed with her scepter to a place beneath the clouds. The mother Drake let loose an eerie cry, and dove into the clouds below. Each smaller Drake followed suit.

Every Elf among them heard it. It was a strange call unknown to them, and it had come from no known direction. Gimli and Aragorn, noticing all the Elves stopping in mid-pace, reached for their weapons. Every bow was at hand, and every hand held an arrow. Still unable to place the call, Legolas awaited with unease. His eyes searched everywhere. The trees had been silent since the call had sounded, and that only increased the party's worry. Haldir then pointed to the clouds, and all saw shapes moving towards them. They seemed Dragons, but they were more sleek and of different bluish hues. Their leathery wings flapped effortlessly in the wind. Their manes and tails rippled through the clouds. And borne upon them were seven riders. Only the twelve Elves could see that each Rider had different markings and colours on their faces. In no time at all, the apparent mother swooped down, and seemed to survey the party. The second one did likewise. All seven passed overhead and swung back for another swoop. Legolas could only mutter that they had become training prey for the hatchlings.

Again, the mother swooped, this time snapping, and arrows were let fly at the Riders. Her black-painted face was blocked as the wing came up defensively and knocked the arrows aside harmlessly. The seventh creature landed and started whipping its tail and barring its fangs at three Elves. Gimli and Aragorn, trusting their friends with the arrows, drew their favourite weapons and started to attack the foul beast. Arrows were fired at the midnight blue eyes, but the wings always came to knock them aside. Claws caught arrows in midair, and one Rider seemed to have a bow, for the rain of points came back to the archers. One of Haldir's arrows seemed to pierce the mother as she flew, for the claws went to the breast, and it dove down with wings folded. But this was only a fantasy. Before its long neck touched a tree's leaf, the entire being gracefully arced to glide over the green. The wings were massive and covered thirty trees across. The same eerie call came from deep in its throat, and all the hatchlings followed its example. The call thrummed in the party's ears and pain coursed through Elven ones. The one remained on the ground. It managed to swipe two Elves off their feet, and they were thrown to the trees. Gimli managed to break a claw, but his entire being rang like a bell, telling Aragorn that those claws were stronger than they looked. Gimli's axe even had a notch to confirm this. The Rider, face painted like the wings of her steed in blue, wielded a long staff with a crescent moon blade on both ends. Another Elf, sibling to one who had fallen, aimed for the Rider with his blade. His hand lost grip on the hilt as the staff came down upon his wrist. The leathery tail then wrapped about him in his moment of pain. The tuft of long blue hair was the only part not crushing the young Elf. Bones snapped, and every sensitive ear heard this pain. The crushing pressure killed him instantly, and he crumpled to the floor.

While the blue being was distracted, Legolas let fly two arrows. One pierced the slender neck and the other pierced its left eye. The Rider was thrown as her steed reared in pain. An ethereal cry came from it, and the mother came so very close to biting off Legolas' head, had the Rider, for some reason, pulled back on her reins. Instead of killing him, the parent landed with an earth-shuddering weight, hissing and barring its jagged teeth. The Rider atop the mother was perusing the Elves, Dwarf and Man with dark eyes. When they hesitated to approach, it took its child gently in its claws and led it away from the prey-turned-attackers. They flew off with a final cry from the mother, and Legolas knew that his arrows had been enough to say that this fight was not worth it if a child was to be lost.

The cries could be heard, and one drake turned to come back. The hatchling carried a Rider whose face was painted with red runes. It swooped and called out. The Elves wasted no time to take it down, as their attention could focus on a sole threat. Aragorn drew his bow as well. So many arrows sang through the air towards the one that the wings could only block so many and remain in flight. One arrow pierced, leaving an opening for another. The beast became a pincushion and plummeted to the floor. Gimli, eager to work, soon took off its head, generously sacrificing an axe. Each warrior awaited the return of the mother, but it did not return. They all crowded around the headless body, now spilling purple-black blood. The Rider lay motionless by a tree. Her neck was broken, for she had been thrown from her perch and hit the branches. One Elf, Thalion, looked at the head of the beast.

'These are not Dragons. These are Drakes. Very few are left alive. I wonder why the mother does not return for her offspring.'

'Maybe it disobeyed her call to retreat' suggested Falma.

'How many did we loose?' asked Haldir.

'Five.'

'Collect their bodies. We leave no one left out for the Drakes to eat should they return for their fallen sibling. Leave the Rider be, for if they crave food, they can have her.'

'Her armour is that which I have never seen the likes of before...' commented the king. 'What say you, Thrandulion? Legolas?' Aragorn turned around, looking for his friend.

Legolas was searching the trees near where they had fought the Drake. The Rider had been thrown from her place. Maybe she could explain a few things before they killed her, that is if she lived. He saw a glint of metal, and found the staff that she had wielded. Nearby, she lay motionless. Her neck was fine, but a bruise on her head stated clearly she had been knocked unconscious. He slipped his arms beneath and lifted her from the foliage. He carried her back to the others, and they all saw that she lay unconscious, not dead. Her eyes remained closed, and her fingers unmoving, but shallow breaths came from her parted lips. Thalion went back to find the Rider's blade, to place at the feet of their fallen. The Rider was a sight for their eyes. She wore her raven hair down, with only a ribbon tied around her head to keep her hair from her face. Her armour was little. It only covered her bust and waist, fitting snuggly against her flesh like a second skin. The blue metal was lined with silver designs, and a leathery skirt came down around her thighs. As well as little armour, she wore a cloak like that of the Drake's wings, and had a bone knife tied to her waist. Her boots were made of Drake hide, and had the tail hair at the top. It seemed her peoples' entire lives revolved around the Drake. Tying her hands, they placed her upon a horse, and Uray, another young Elf, took up the reins of that horse. The others mounted, with Thalion using rope to lead the rider-less horses. Falma took up the rear, checking that all the horses were led well by her sister. The company rode in silence, silently grieving for their fallen friends. They had been so close to Rivendell. Only five days more and they would all have been safe. They hoped the reason for the battle was better than 'just because'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They made camp and started a small fire. Binding the woman's' hands and tying the end around a trunk, they left her to awaken by the tree. Thalion and Falma prepared the food, as the others set up a more organized camp. Eating, they sang songs of praise and remembrance to the five, blessing them and praying they were at peace and with the Valar.  
  
During the meal, they heard a moan escape their prisoner's lips. She called out in a strange language that they knew not, but her request would be fulfilled. The night sounds drew her attention, as if she did not expect them. She looked at the forest behind her, and the crackle of the fire drew her attention to the party. She immediately tensed and started pleading in her tongue. Haldir beckoned her over, and she understood this, and knew she could not face them all if she ran. She would have to comply with them if she valued her life.  
  
She rose and took a small step, and then fell to the floor. She cried in pain and grasped for her ankle. Thalion and Aldalda rushed to her side. Aldalda, being stronger, helped her sit up, but kept his hands upon her shoulders. Thalion, being a healer, examined the ankle.  
  
'It's twisted. Aldalda, hold her down.'  
  
Aldalda tightened his grip, knowing what was to come. Thalion had immense strength, even though she was female. Her slender build fooled many travelers, and gave her an advantage in battle. She twisted the ankle to right to fix the structure, and the woman cried in pain. Aldalda had to retighten his grip as she slipped from his fingers. She screamed in pain, slowly getting softer as the pain subsided. Bandages and sticks were brought to keep the foot straight until it healed.  
  
Aldalda untied the rope about the tree and brought her to the small fire they had (which was hidden by the trees and was ready to be extinguished if any eerie noised came). Haldir tried to converse with her, but he could not guess which language she spoke.  
  
'It must be a language long thought dead, for she rode upon a Drake. She must be of their ancient clan. Lord Elrond has libraries. Perhaps he has a book of her language somewhere.'  
  
The woman sat silent now, and listened intently, accepting very little of what they offered her. She knew the Common Tongue, but she feared for what they might do to learn of her people. No one was supposed to live after seeing a Drake. If they knew her skills in language as well and fighting, they might decide to torture her for information before the end. Uray looked the youngest and most foolish, but he seemed brave, and had volunteered to guard her most of the time. No one said anything else about guarding her, but they all feared that her life would draw more Drakes. And they were right.  
  
A smaller Drake let out a call, and the fire went out. The Elves hid well in the trees, and a blond Elf and Uray led her to a tall thick tree. The Drake landed, and a figure called out in her language. Uray's hand covered her mouth as she tried to respond to her sister, and the blond Elf stepped forward.  
  
'Do you speak the Common Tongue, Drake Rider?'  
  
'Yes, now I ask of you, what have you done with my two Riders? And who be ye?'  
  
'I am Legolas Greanleaf. One lay dead, and the other in our custody. And what is your name?'  
  
' I am Ahmmette. Show me the Rider. I command it by the powers invested in me by my father.'  
  
'You have no need to see her, for I know very well which one she is.' This caused the woman's eyebrow to raise. 'She is the one with the blue face paint. The one with red broke her neck.' A sigh escaped Ahmmette's mouth, and every Elf heard it.  
  
'What do you want for my sister's life?'  
  
'She killed five of our warriors, each young and new at battle. And you only lost two lives. A Drake and a Rider. Bring me three heads of your fellow Riders and she shall be returned to your custody, or else her head will settle the score.'  
  
'You cannot ask that of me to slaughter my own family!'  
  
'Then why can you slaughter my kin?'  
  
She had no answer, but she made a clicking noise to her Drake, who spread his vast wings.  
  
'Wait! You speak the Common Tongue. Why does your sister not? And what is her name?'  
  
'She never learned,' came back through the darkness after a short time. 'Her name is Musica. Treat her well, or those three heads will be avenged with all of your parties. I shall return in a fortnight.'  
  
With that, the Drake leapt to the air and flew off. The strangely shaped wings carried him and his Rider away into the night, blocking out the stars. Legolas turned back to Musica, and sighed of frustration. Her ability for speech would be a help now, and she knew it. Ahmmette knew her reasons, and had not spoiled the guise. This was going to be a long captivity, and all for love. Her father would be torn in two at this decision. Sacrifice his people or his daughter. Now she had to think of how to survive with these people without communication.  
  
She was jolted from her thoughts as Uray's hands went to her waist. It was a strange feeling, for she didn't know why he did it. He led her back to the others, but didn't remove his hands. They discussed taking paired watches incase the Drake decided to return for a chance at their hostage. She simply sat, listening to their talk and trying to think of how to make her language sound like theirs so as to make communication somewhat possible. Legolas and the apparent Dwarf, Gimli she learned his name as, took up a watch deep into the night. She sat cross-legged and stared into the night sky. She accepted a small morsel of food and muttered a 'thank you' before she knew what she had done. Legolas had wheeled back around and was suddenly face to face with her.  
  
'What did you just say?' he asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
'Tehang ti yu' she said, trying to make it sound like her language. She knew she had failed, because they had heard her speak before in her native tongue. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he spoke only after a moment of thought.  
  
'Fine, but if you are lying, we will find out. I shall discuss this with the others. Now, if you do understand me, I'll make you an offer. If you tell me right now that you know the Common Tongue, I won't tell anyone.'  
  
She knew she had lost, and he could tell. Her face said it all. With a sigh, she nodded her approval of his offer. His face became one of triumph, and then turned to curiosity. He led her a little away from the campsite, and sat her down. Sitting down cross-legged across from her, he began to make conversation.  
  
'So why did you keep silent and plead mute?'  
  
'I didn't want you to press me for information of my people. I would rather take anything you would throw at me, even death, before I betrayed my lord.' This surprised him, for he was silent for a time.  
  
'I won't ask you about your people until you are ready, but there are other matters I need answers to. Why not tell me of you? Or about the Drakes?'  
  
'My name is Musica Sheha-Mayim. I am one hundred sixty-two. For my race, I am just now a young woman. What about you?'  
  
'I am Legolas Greenleaf. You might not know much of other races, but I am of Elven kin. I am a little over two-thousand years now.'  
  
She was a little more than shocked at how he looked so youthful.  
  
'B-but how can that be! You look to be my age!'  
  
'I assumed correct that you are not familiar with other races. Elves are immortal.'  
  
That shut her up. She simply stared at him, trying to find anything about him that showed his age at all. His eyes were the only window to the vast wisdom. Deep blue of the ocean they were. She found herself thinking him handsome, which none could deny. He sat tall and proud, almost noble. She was drawn from her thoughts when he rose and offered a hand. They had just begun their discussion.  
  
'Why do you wish to go back to the others? You won't tell, will you? You promised!'  
  
'No, I will not speak of your knowledge, but I must warn them to be wary, otherwise you might slip. My watch is over for this eve. Take rest, for we start early tomorrow.'  
  
She walked back to the camp and curled up into a ball, wrapping her leathery cloak about her. At least now she had someone to talk to incase she needed company. He was friendly, so she could believe his promise. Musica of the Drakes drifted into uneasy slumber, wondering if her mistake might prove horrific or benefitial. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I've reposted this so you aren't slammed with a wall of text.

Legolas slipped into his bedroll and lay on his back, facing the stars. Falma had taken his watch. The prince lay thinking about her commitment to her lord. She would face death if that was the price for her silence, and all he had to do to make her speak true was offer her some food while she wasn't thinking. Strange she was, but the Elf needed something new to think about. Even while traveling with his friends, life became slightly boring. 'Actually', he thought to himself with a smile spreading on his lips, 'life with Gimli can never be boring. He's too unpredictable to be boring.' He drifted to merry dreams of returning home, and soon was breathing softly and evenly in sleep.

When he awoke, the others were starting to rise. The new light chased away the shadows of the night and revealed the world in all its beauties. A few horses were being saddled, the food was being prepared, and small talk about dreams drifted about in the air. Gimli was telling Aragorn of something having to do with beer and maidens. Combing his hair, he noted that Musica and Thalion were missing.

'Aragorn, where is Thalion?'

'She and Musica went to bathe. A still pond lay nearby if you too wish to bathe when they return. Did you sleep well, friend?'

'Yes, and I hope you fare the same. I do wish to bathe. I shall wait.'

And wait he did. He helped tend to the horses, and was surprised to suddenly see the two females approach, their hair slicked back, shining with a wet quality. Musica met his gaze and smiled a very small smile, just for him. Everyone saw her for the first time without her face paint. Musica's face was plain and smooth, but her lips were full and eyes a stunning sky blue, outlined thickly with black lashes. Her ears were visible; gracefully curved, expressing her mortality. He returned the smile in kind before walking silently to Aragorn.

'Another thing, my friend. Even though she does not understand us, I feel it would be best not to state my title, or yours. None of our titles are to be mentioned incase of familiarity with the terms occurring in her mind.'

'You are wise, Legolas. I shall tell the others while she is out of earshot. Now go. The pond is close by. And, I caution you, do not start a conversation with Gimli about malt beer. You'll regret it.'

'I thank you for the advice, but I learned that lesson from your wedding feast.'

And so Legolas left for the pond. When he returned, everyone was ready to leave. Mounting Orad (named for Arod, his Rohan steed), he was about to suggest to take charge of Musica when Uray spoke up that he would watch her. A look had crossed her face saying quite clearly she would have preferred Legolas' company, but she held her tongue. Uray placed her in front of him, and she folded her arms in displeasure. With a shrill whistle, the party started to move out. Legolas was given time to think about what else to ask her. He had been so caught up in her knowledge that he hadn't thought to ask why five of his friends lay dead. Several others occurred to him, but the question of why stood out the most.

All of the Elves formed a crude circle about her incase she try anything, but it was plain she couldn't. No one said anything about Uray's wrongful behaviour; he seemed to think that because she was now his charge, he could do as he pleased. His arm was wrapped about her waist, and she could do nothing but look pleadingly at the others. Soon, all made a mental note to chastise him later that she was still a person and deserved respect, even if she was their prisoner. Legolas turned his eyes back to the road. It was a time before all had done the same, and some Elves began to sing to lighten the mood. One tune was interrupted by a small thud audible only to the Elves, and then a small yelp. All horses halted and every eye saw Uray had fallen from his horse. By the smug look upon her face, and the red mark on Urays face, it was evident she had head butted him for being so touchy. Laughter broke out that Uray couldn't even stay on his horse. This was an opening, and again, Legolas was beaten to taking her into his charge. Aragorn urged his horse to stand next to the gray stallion, and he gently lifted the maiden from her seat. Legolas was glad that someone caring had taken her from Uray's hands. He smiled at Aragorn for a thank you, and at Musica, silently telling her not to worry. Relaxing visibly, she began to mutter a thank you to Aragorn in her tongue, which he understood as it being the only thing she would have said at that time.

With Uray silent, and the songs to pass the time of day, the rest of the ride was uneventful. The company covered a lot of ground for one days' travel. The scenery hadn't changed much. The lush green trees still clustered thickly about them, the dirt path lined with long fresh grass. Even seeing trees his whole life, the prince couldn't help but feel enlightened seeing a fresh clear day of spring. Straying a little from the path, they made camp again. Aldalda tended to Musica's wounded leg to see that it was healing properly. Everyone else in the party began to check their perimeters, though the chance of a band of orcs this close to Rivendell was nil; there was no way to check for Drakes unless you watched the endless skies. The meal was prepared again; Elves shooting and retrieving a few foul. Offering some lembas to the strange silent maiden instead of the meat (which she refused), Legolas sat down next to her, away from the others. Uray, still quiet, sent a death glare at Musica, and a warning to Legolas. Her silent presence was enough for now. He ordered his thoughts for their discussion that night. Keen Elf ears heard Aragorn informing the others in Elvish not to speak any important titles around her, incase she recognizes titles of importance. Also, he could just make out a whispered warning in the Common Tongue to Gimli that Musica could not have possibly have heard. The rest of the night was uneventful, so the watches were assigned. Thalion and Adalda curled up together. Everyone had silently noted that they cared deeply for one another days before. Aragorn and Haldir took the first watch that night, listening cautiously for the sound of the Drakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A long time in coming . Again, my sincerest apologies to any and all who had been frustrated by my lack of posting. Since I have forgotten where I was taking this originally, I will be making some alterations the the first three chapters after I finish the story. The alterations will be small, mostly reformatting and checking consistency. Please enjoy, comment, critique, suggest improvement, anything and everything.

* * *

The party had begun to fall asleep under the stars. Legolas noted that Haldir and Aragorn, taking the first watch in one another's company, sat on the other side of camp. Musica had curled up a short ways from him, careful to keep her ankle straight. In the light, he could see she feigned sleep, as her eyes were on him. He was so curious of her people. Why had he, in all his years, never heard of the drakes nor their riders? All of Middle Earth was mapped, had been explored, and the closest thing to these drakes were the larger, solitary dragons that were now dying out. These drakes came from nowhere, bearing seven females of an unseen race. The Elf's mind burned with so many questions, but he knew that the first one out of his mouth was, 'why?' The pain in his heart from the loss of five friends was great, for those three had been eager to purge the land of Sauron's remaining forces before the journey to Valinor.

The girl sat up, glanced about, and motioned to him that she wanted to go deeper into the trees. At their standing, Aragorn and Haldir had quieted and moved to join them. Legolas signaled to sit back down, though he knew neither friend thought this was wise. Together, the elf prince and drake rider ventured out of Elven ear shot.

'Thank you,' was the first phrase of many.

'For what?'

'For trusting me, for keeping my secret.' She had stopped to lean against a tree, pulling her cloak about her.

'We made an agreement, and you will find few Elves that turn back on their word,' was his sole response. 'In return for keeping your knowledge secret, I have many questions I want answered.' She looked at him, but said nothing. 'Why? Why did your party attack without provocation?'

'It's really a complicated answer, one which I care not to explain in full detail as of yet, but the largest part is that we thought you were Dark.'

'Dark?' he questioned, furrowing his brow. 'I do not understand.'

'…We do not come from this land. My people sequestered away on a land close by, in the south. There was a time when our races knew one another, or so I was taught. There was a common blood, once. Tell me, do the Numenorians still live?'

A jolt ran through Legolas at the question. 'Aragorn, the Man that journeys with us, he is the last. What part does his kin have in this tale?'

'They were Elves, once, correct?' He nodded. 'So we were, too. Legend has it that Elves are entranced by the sea, but my ancestors found a different love. We yearned to fly, and so gave up our immortality to pact with Drakes. My kin are tied to our steeds, and have been since leaving this continent.'

'…You still have not answered my question.'

'Well, we left for a reason. The Drakes felt a darkness taking root, and migrated. Tied to their fate, we had no choice but to leave. I can't explain how we understand them, but they yearn to return, and have kept watch to the north for centuries on end. The darkness surged immensely, twice now. The first instance, the darkness was quiet, but still strong. Now, it is severely weakened. Scouts have flown over these lands many times, now, and the remaining sensation is from the Dark that roam these lands. Since we are bound to the Drakes, we, too, yearn to return to this land. My party was charged with purging the Dark, but we do not know what they look like. Your party was in the open, and the Drakes descended.' By the time she had finished her answer, she was sitting down with her eyes away from his sight.

'The Drakes decided to attack? Why do they make the decision?'

'Once we're on the wind, we can only do so much. None of us are ever in complete control, since it is their wings that bear us. The Queen Drake was eager; we had no choice but to follow.'

Anger surged through him, that her reason was a lack of control. It was understandable that they wanted to return here, but to figure all persons were Dark was a grave mistake. These Dark she spoke of could be nothing other than the remnant forces of Goblins, Orcs and Uruk-Hai. It would take him a long while to calm his inner rage, if ever. The silence pulled onward as he wrestled with this emotion, to which point she grew restless.

'…You…have no other questions?'

'…Yes, I do.'

He had been about to formulate another question, but a noise met his ears. She had tensed as well, which raised the question of how sensitive her hearing was compared to an Elf's. The trees were not too closely packed, and so it was easy to see the starless patch of sky come near them. It landed a short ways from where they rested, followed by foot steps. Legolas had heard the Drake land, worried that Haldir would have heard it, too. Musica turned to him, motioning to stay where he was, and she turned to approach the outline that was darker than the forest.

'Why have you come?' Musica asked, not in a harsh tone.

'I came to get you!' Legolas recognized it as the voice of her sister, Ahmette.

'Did father…' Musica was shaking and pale in the darkness.

'No, no he did not. Father is consulting with the Wise.' Legolas could clearly see the figure now.

'If the trade has not been established, then what makes you think to come here?'

'Musica! You're my sister, I'm not going to leave you with these people!'

Legolas felt as if he did not belong in this conversation, and wondering why it was in Common.

'These people are treating me well. How can you think to deceive them? You would break honor?'

'We left you without knowing what state you were in,' came Ahmette's voice defensively. 'This group holding you captive is mostly male - what else am I to think!' The two girls remained silent, reevaluating the situation from the other view. Musica noted how worried her loved ones were over her captivity, and Ahmette was coming to accept that the Elves were not abusing her sister.

'It…it means so much to me that you came back for me,' Musica began, but Ahmette was impatient.

'Come with me!' A hand extended out of the darkness.

Legolas watched as Musica shook her head. 'It isn't fair. Tell Father to forget the trade. One life does not equate another. Mine is now forfeit.'

Musica had been shaking raven her head, walking backwards towards Legolas. Ahmette's face fell at the declination. The dark figure stood there for a moment longer before turning back towards the small Drake. Legolas watched as the sisters parted in sadness, their sense of honor greater than he would have dared imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

It just occurred to me that, in the movies, Haldir is killed. So…I guess for this story, that didn't happen. It's been a while since I read the books (I will reread them when school lets me), but I don't recall him dying in the books. Does anyone recall differently?

Chapter 5

The sound of tree branches knocking met delicate ears as Legolas walked Musica back to camp. Aragorn and Haldir had been standing to come locate the pair, which the Elf prince was glad had not occurred sooner. The rest of the camp remain in slumber, calming Legolas as Haldir's ears were the only ones that could have heard. The young girl's body was no longer held proud and confident, and tears were falling. 'It must have taken a lot of inner-strength to tell your sister good bye like that,' Legolas conceded. He watched as she resumed her resting place, curled up into a ball as she quietly cried herself to sleep. Aragorn motioned his long-time friend over, which had been expected. Light feet carried the prince to meet the king, and they sat together under the stars.

'Pray tell, Legolas, what happened out of our ears and sight?'

'I had thought she wanted to relieve herself, yet she began to speak to me in her tongue. I do not know what it is she said, but the emotions behind it were clear - homesickness, fear, loneliness,' Legolas lied as smoothly as he could, trying to put down their suspicions.

'It is understandable, then, for I was curious that she had never cried, and appeared naught but proud before us,' came Haldir's voice, though his eyes failed to lose their suspicions.

'It is fortunate, then,' Aragorn offered, 'that she has found it in her will to trust you, Legolas. Though our friends are amiable, I know that she made the right choice in a friend.'

Legolas offered his thanks for such praise, though he did not doubt Aragorn had suspicions as well. Perhaps the Man had let trust override caution in this instance.

'Rest well, Legolas,' Haldir bid. 'Two pairs of eyes and ears are enough for a night's watch.'

The young Elf made his way back towards Musica, laying down so that he could watch the stars. He had much to think on, from what the Riders had talked about, to their farewell, to the question of what would happen to their captive Rider. He tried to relax his mind, yet thoughts emerged uninvited. 'Will her people welcome her back if we were to release her? Would the others let her go without the balance of three lives? Would they kill her instead?' Such fitful concepts plagued his dreams, replacing the beauty of Valinor that he most often dreamed.

Legolas awoke without feeling rested. The party had begun to rise and prepare breakfast. Gimli was still sleeping, as Falma could not wake the Dwarf. Legolas smiled and went to wake his friend. The Dwarf was as resistant as ever, grunting as his consciousness was aroused. Legolas turned and glanced at Musica, awake and still thinking on last night's event. Her knees were held tight to her chest, cloak pulled about her. She accepted lembas and drink from Aragorn - it seemed he was trying offer a more visible friendship. Once again, the meal was finished, camp cleared and the horses fed and saddled. Uray offered to carry Musica on his horse, but a silent decline was made by the entire party.

'Legolas, why don't you take the girl,' Aragorn spoke up.

Legolas was caught off guard by Aragorn's prompting, though he nodded, accepting without a second thought. The party set out , Aragorn and Haldir riding beside him, Gimli (on his pony) before. The hairs on the back of Legolas's neck stood on end, telling him that one Elf in particular was not pleased. Musica physically relaxed, resting easily against him as she watched the trees fall away. Her ankle, he had been told, was mostly healed since she barely used it. The Elves began song again to pass the journey, their voices harmonizing in the morning air. Gimli later entertained them with a Dwarven tune, which Aragorn and Legolas accompanied him in. The Man, having heard the song before, changed the last few verses, poking fun at Gimli, son of Gloin, and laughter ensued. As the laughter fell away, a humming sensation was in Legolas' chest and ears. Every Elf had grown quiet as the notes met their ears. The tune had an eerie quality, and when the words were added, it held a strange power over them. Musica's voice was soft, but even Gimli did not strain to hear her. The tune was light and hopeful, giving Legolas the image of flying; even the horses had begun to step lighter, jotting more readily. When her voice rang the last note, the silence was met with smiles and appreciation.

Again, the day passed and the company stopped to make camp. Legolas helped the Rider dismount before he helped set about grooming the horses. A fire was made, food prepared, and general talk broke out. Thalion and Falma spoke eagerly of reaching Rivendell, as they had only ever resided in Mirkwood. Stories of the beauty of Rivendell were shared, speaking of the time before the Wars of the Ring. Night settled in, the stars appearing one by one. Aragorn had approached Legolas as he sat to enjoy a small dinner.

'Friend, tell me, do you feel Shadows pressing in? Haldir warns me he feels unsettled.'

'Aye, I have been thinking over that same thought. We near Rivendell, but it is not as protected as it once was. We have no idea how many of Sauron's forces remain, scattered as they are. Before we set out, I heard news that Saruman's were obliterated by Ents and Men alike.'

'Then what do you make of this Shadow?'

'Caution is never a mistake. Though we near Lord Elrond and the remaining Elves of Rivendell, Orcs know little fear, as you may clearly recall.'

Aragorn nodded his head, taking in these thoughts. He left to arrange the watches and converse with Haldir. Legolas sat by Musica, and they ate in silence, but it was clear from the way she looked at him that she appreciated the company. After eating, they both sat, propped up against two separate trees, watching the stars shimmering above them, and the Elf prince reached a state on contentment. Her ancestors had felt the pull of the sky, just as his heart felt towards the sea. As his mind rolled with the waves, Legolas fell peaceably to sleep.

Blue eyes cast up, watching the stars shimmer in their black space. Though she was deeply sorrowed, Musica could not help but feel at ease, leaning against a tree under such a star-filled night. She looked over at her friend to find his eyes unseeing and glassy. Her sadness, as great as it was, had mended at his presence. 'At least I have a friend in this strange world,' she thought. Eyes looked at the sky once more, imagining the Drakes as they flew through the clouds. As the moon made its pass through the sky, sleep evaded the Rider. Ahmette's motion to steal her away kept replaying in the girl's mind. 'Should I have taken her hand? Left the Elven party and resumed life back home? No…I would never forgive myself for such an underhanded action.' She continued to muse on the farewell, yearning to embrace her older sister and regretting that she had not done so. Even with the mind plagued, the body still had needs. Musica stood to relieve herself, wandering a short ways into the trees while the party slept.

As she returned, she saw an Elf approaching her, and her first thought was that she'd left without an escort, but that was not correct. Uray, the young Elf that had been eying her since the start, stood in her path to the clearing. Fear gripped her heart as he advanced further still, putting his hands upon her bare flesh and forcing her back against a tree. Her shrill cry was silenced as he covered her mouth. With her hands, she tried to push him away, hitting him as hard as she could. Her body writhed against him as he tried to assert control, bark scratching her back. Her fingers came across a hilt on his belt, which she withdrew and tried to force against his neck, but she was far weaker that he turned the blade against her. She bit his lip to force him to pull away.

'Yield,' she demanded, 'or I will kill myself.' The blade rested against her jugular, and she would rather die than live through his abuse.

Her words shocked him, at their meaning and at the knowledge that she spoke Common. 'Release her, Uray,' What colour she could see in his face paled further as Thalion spoke. The pressure vanished as he let go of the blade and stepped back. Musica could now see that most of the entire party was awake and near them.

'Uray,' came Haldir's stern voice, and the young Elf offered murderous eyes at the girl as he was summoned. Several pairs of eyes were on her, but they all turned to look at Aragorn with the same unspoken question, yet Aragorn was looking from her to Legolas. He stepped forward, at which she inwardly cringed.

'You speak our tongue?' His eyes were narrowed. She nodded her dark head. 'Say it,' he commanded.

'Yes.' Her body trembled under his gaze.

'Legolas,' Aragorn barked as he turned to face his comrade, 'how long have you known?'

'…The first meal she ate, she misspoke, revealing her words to me.'

'And you didn't think to tell us? To tell us something as important as that? Everyone here is desirous to know why five friends lay dead!' Legolas stood rooted to the spot in the face of a friend's wrath. 'I have lost faith in you for your words last night. You,' he said, turning back to the shaking girl, 'are going to answer some questions.'


	6. Chapter 6

If people would be so kind, please review. It helps guide my story and avoid cliches. I have reread my original chapters, and seen the glaring inconsistencies. I will be editing those first three chapters as I go along in the adventure.

Chapter 6

The night had taken on a heavy feel, and the air felt too cold against her skin. The young Rider was sat before the crackling fire, finding each spark and pop of the wood menacing. In her hands, she played with the blade she had taken from Uray's belt, which was the same bone dagger she had thought lost. Aragorn had dragged Legolas and herself to sit there, side by side, under his piercing gaze. The others sat or stood about them, interested in the events that were transpiring.

'Why did you hide your ability to communicate?'

'I…I was afraid,' she answered, a little surprised by how controlled the Man's voice was. 'I did not know what information you would pry from me, or how zealous you would be to gain information.'

'So your solution was to fool us?'

'That…is one was of phrasing my actions. I look at it more as protecting my people than tricking you.'

Aragorn nodded his dark head, seeing the reasoning as solid. He cast his gray eyes at the Elf beside her.

'You said she spoke to you on accident. Why did you not tell me?'

'I had promised her that if she told me the truth, that she knew our tongue, that I would not tell anyone. Please, Aragorn, do not look at this as a lack of trust.'

'I know you to be true to your word, but it still does not sit well with me.' The harsh edge had left Aragorn's voice, but Musica felt that it could return at any instant. The questions had only just begun, and her trembling would not stop. 'Musica, tell us, what purpose did your people have in these lands? What prompted you to attack a traveling company?'

'We thought you were of the Dark…' she answered slowly, watching the firelight dance in Aragorn's eyes, and seeing the question form there. 'The Dark were the reason my people left this land. Their presence has weakened, and the Drakes have yearned to return. My hunting party did not know what the Dark looked like, since our people left so long ago. We saw your party, and assumed, which…I now know was a grievous mistake.'

'You know not what these Dark look like, yet you attacked?'

'When you say 'you,' do you mean us Riders or the Drakes?'

Aragorn looked surprised at such a question. 'Is there a difference?'

'We may ride upon them, but we are not their masters. I had just told Legolas this, but my ancestors were once your kin, Immortals. Instead of yearning for the sea, we looked to the skies. We made a pact with the Drakes, sacrificing our immortality and binding our lives to theirs. It is they who desire to return here, as it was they who chose to leave.'

'What did the Drakes have to gain from such a pact?' spoke Gimli, his broad form stepping forward.

'Longer life. They were short-lived creatures, competing with Dragons at the time.'

The group stood in silence, taking in her words. Musica felt slightly more comfortable, having explained things, but she was wary to feel accepted.

'Though the pain will not abate, it has comforted me that your attack was not out of pleasure.' The voice had come from behind her, and she looked up at Haldir. 'Uray's actions shame us all, and I apologize on his behalf. I have told him to never approach you alone, and that you have permission to fight him should you feel threatened again.'

'I hope to avoid further conflict.'

'As do we all, though it cannot always be prevented.'

Musica thought on those words, the weight of the dead on her back. 'We hope for peace, yet my people attacked without question. What peace may come of such standards?'

'Have you any more questions?' she asked softly.

'Yes,' came the immediate response from the main interrogator. 'What actually transpired last night?'

Both Musica and Legolas cringed, the pair having secretly hoped to avoid this topic. The party about them were filled with renewed interest, since they had been sleeping when this event occurred. Musica did not know how to explain herself, and as she struggled to find words, the Elf spoke in her stead.

'In return for keeping her secret, Musica promised to answer questions. We ventured a short distance from camp, where she told me all that you now know.'

'You did not think she played you the fool?' Thalma remarked.

'Call me fool, but I know where to place my trust. I doubt she can beat me in a fair fight, as skilled as she is.'

'Legolas, friend, she wouldn't have to. Musica could have simply fled, and you would have been torn to follow and recapture her on your own, or lose time to take a horse. It is fortunate that Musica is too humble for such a devious nature.'

Her ears turned red at such comments. It was unsettling to hear Legolas state so confidently that she would have lost to him, though she later admitted it was blatant. Even with her frustration at the Elf's arrogance, she found Aragorn's compliment out of place. She was a prisoner, one whom was being pressed for answers, and she is thought of as humble and honest. This Man was strange to her, and she wondered at his life.

'Please, continue.'

'I would have asked more questions, but a noise met my ears, and one unwelcome. The Rider I had spoken with before had come, landing in the forest and approaching us.' The entire party tensed, realizing how close a Drake had come while they rested unawares. 'She offered Musica news from home as well as escape.'

Aragorn had leaned in to better look at the girl's face. 'It is clear that you chose to stay. I would prefer you tell us what transpired.'

'I…Ahmette, my sister…said that Father took the words seriously. He was trying to find three individuals to trade for my life. It is logical for them to assume what would happen to me here, seeing as you are mostly men…Ahmette wanted to rescue me from her own nightmares, and to save Father from the task of sacrificing three lives.' Musica searched for the right words, knowing how intently they all listened. 'I told her, I said that it wasn't worth it. A life is never worth the cost of another, and that I would rather stay here at risk to my person than go against the respect you have given me.'

The Elves had been dealt one shocking fact after the other, from her speaking Common, to Legolas knowing, to her refused offer of escape. She did not glance about, but if she had, she would have seen the distrustful expressions from before lacking. They looked to the Elf beside her for confirmation, and he nodded his golden head. No one spoke for a time before Gimli yawned.

'Another question, for you,' came Aldalda's voice. 'The way you mention your father suggests something...more. Is this merely my imagination, or is your sire of political standing?'

'My father is the ruler of my clan.'

'Then you are a princess?'

'No.'

Their surprise now turned to confusion; how many more surprises did she hold? Even Legolas was confused at her answers. Musica looked about from face to face before her embarrassment was too great.

'My sister Ahmette is the heir, as she is first born of a proper line. I am my father's last child, born of a different mother. No matter how he dotes on me, or how talented I am, society will not recognize me under that title.'

'I feel that you have given us much to think on,' Aragorn rose. 'We shall cease our questions for now so that we may all gain rest.'

Everyone returned to their sleeping places, each perusing the Rider's words, and each one letting her altruism wash over their grief. Aragorn clapped a hand lightly on Legolas' shoulder.

'It seems your trust is well-placed,' he commented, giving a nod and small smile to the girl. 'Rest well.'

Legolas looked over at Musica, and neither spoke. He stood, offering a hand before leading them back to the trees where they had watched the stars. She placed the bone dagger beside her, letting the anxiety be replaced with exhaustion. He resumed his sleepy state, eyes glossed over, and the night sounds disappeared from their notice.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's long overdue note:

I began this fanfiction at the start of my high school career. The first LotR movie had inspired me to read the famed trilogy, and my own imagination prompted me to write a fanfiction. I stopped when the computer defeated my basic knowledge of technology, and have since lost where I was taking this plot.

I tried to resume the story years after, and was (thankfully) told that my depiction of Tolkien's races were not accurate and that my story was assuming a Mary Sue property. I decided against continuing the fanfiction until I could write something of quality.

I am in my last year of college now and intend to take a year off before graduate school. In that year, it is my intention to reread the trilogy, read The Silmarillion (possibly even the Red Book of Westmarch) and learn what I can of Elvish, maybe even Dwarvish if I can find a reliable source. I will finish this story, but I want it to be a good story in and of itself, as well as remaining true to the world and characters of Middle Earth.

I am grateful to everyone who is still hoping to finish this story – you have renewed my wish to complete this adventure. I cannot promise that I will keep all of the existing chapters, but I can promise a better story.

-Musica


End file.
